prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WarGames match
The WarGames match was a gimmick match used originally by Jim Crockett Promotions and later by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) mostly at their September Pay Per View event Fall Brawl. Structure Two rings, side by side, enclosed by a cage with a roof. Rules Two teams of 5 (shortened to 4 in later matches) face each other in which you can only win by making a member of the other team submit, (tap out or verbally submit) or surrender, (give up/quit). No pin falls, no disqualifications, no escaping the cage, no time limit. But you cannot win the match until all members of each team have entered the match. Order of entry Each team starts with 1 man in the match who fight for five minutes. After five minutes, a coin toss is held to decide which team can send their next man, gaining the advantage by making the match 2 on 1. The teams then alternate sending a man in every two minutes. The match going 2 on 2, 3 on 2, 3 on 3 etc. Once all men from each team are in the match, The Match Beyond begins where a team can then win by making a member of the other team submit, (tap out or verbally submit) or surrender, (give up/quit). Match history NXT TakeOver: WarGames On November 18, 2017 WWE brought back the WarGames match for their NXT brand at the NXT TakeOver: WarGames event. Structure Although the match had two rings and a cage covering both rings, the cage did not have a roof. Rules The rules for the match were different then the original rules of the match in that instead of submit or surrender, teams could now win by pin fall or submission. Order of entry For the first NXT WarGames match on November 18, 2017 instead of 2 teams, there were three teams facing each other in the match. *All three teams were contained inside separate shark cages by the entrance way, with a member from each team (as chosen by his respective squad) starting the match. *After five minutes, the remaining members from one team were released from their shark cage and allowed to enter the match. *When another period elapsed, the remaining members from a second team were released from their shark cage and entered the match. *Following another period, the final team's members were released from their shark cage and entered the match. *Once all members of all three teams entered, a victory was attained via pin fall or submission. *If someone from a team tried to escape the cage by climbing out of the structure, they forfeited the match for their team. The second NXT WarGames match on November 17, 2018 had 2 teams of 4 members each. Both teams were contained inside separate shark cages by the entrance way, with a member from each team (as chosen by his respective squad) starting the match. The order of entry followed the traditional order set by the first WarGames match. Match history Major League Wrestling Major League Wrestling (MLW) has held two WarGames matches. Both with two rings with a cage that didn't have a roof. The first on September 19, 2003 when The Funkin' Army (Bill Alfonso, Sabu, Steve Williams, Terry Funk & The Sandman) defeated The Xtreme Horsemen (Barry Windham, CW Anderson, PJ Walker, Simon Diamond & Steve Corino). The second on September 6, 2018 when Barrington Hughes, John Hennigan, Kotto Brazil, Shane Strickland & Tommy Dreamer defeated Abyss, Jimmy Havoc, Sami Callihan & The Death Machines (Leon Scott & Sawyer Fulton). Videos *How Dusty Rhodes created the WarGames Match *Arn Anderson reflects on WarGames *Booker T on what makes WarGames a match unlike any other *Legacy of WarGames *WarGames Match: WCW Fall Brawl 1995 FULL MATCH *WarGames Match: WCW Fall Brawl 1998 FULL MATCH *MLW WAR GAMES 2003: Funkin' Army vs. Extreme Horsemen FULL MATCH *Triple Threat WarGames Match: NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2017 FULL MATCH Category:Match types